This conference, "Rheumatoid Arthritis 1993: Susceptibility, Causation, Pathobiology, and Treatment," will be held at Stanford University from August 23-28, 1993. The conference is designed to bring together, in confluence, investigators from the United States and other countries who have a primary interest in aspects of rheumatoid arthritis that can directly and indirectly relate to modern therapy of this disease. Invited participants and moderator have already been selected and include: Edward D. Harris, Jr., Stephen M. Krane, Gerald Weissmann, Dennis Carson, Peter Lipsky, Morris Ziff, Gabriel Panayi, John Dingle, Theodore Pincus, Jacob Natvig, Jean Michel Dayer, Gary Firestein, Hugh McDevitt, James Fries, Jane Parnes, James McGuire, Grete Sonderstrup, Edgar Engleman, Samuel Strober, C. Garrison Fathman, Halsted Holman, R. Elaine Lambert, Edward Amento. Distribution and expected attendance will come from both senior and junior investigators and trainees. The latter group will have the opportunity to compete for travel and registration funds. The sessions over this five-day conference will be titled: "Introduction and Overview of Rheumatoid Arthritis: Current State of the Science and Directions for the Future" (Harris), "Immunogenetics and Rheumatoid Arthritis" (McDevitt and Car~on), "The Immune Response in Rheumatoid Arthritis: The T-Cell" (Parnes and Engleman), "Causation: One or Many Elements?" (Panayi), "The Synovium, Adhesion Molecules and Angiogenesis" (Strober and Ziff), "Treatment of Rheumatoid Arthritis Focused on Inhibiting the Immune Response" (Fathman), "Acute Inflammation: Synovial Fluid and Polymorphonuclear Leukocytes" (Weissmann), "Anti-Inflammatory Therapy in Rheumatoid Arthritis: Now and in the Future" (tentatively Zurier and Lewis), "Cytokines and their Inhibitors" (Amento and Dingle), "B Cell Activation and Rheumatoid Factor" (Lipsky), "Overview on Rheumatoid Factor" (Natvig), "The Proliferative Lesion of Rheumatoid Arthritis Synovitis and its Destructive Potential" (Krane), "Determining Prognosis and Disease Activity in Rheumatoid Arthritis" (Fries and Pincus), "Controlling the MHC" (McDevitt), "Eicosanoids as Anti- Inflammatory Agents" (Weissman), "Combination Chemotherapy" (Pincus). The organizing committee will consist of Edward D. Harris, Jr., Chairman of the Conference and Chairman of the Department of Medicine, Stanford University, Linda Deasy, Secretariat, and an Organizing Committee composed of Stanford University School of Medicine faculty in Immunology and Rheumatology.